


The Next Herald Mage

by MCM



Series: The Next Herald Mage [1]
Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCM/pseuds/MCM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some speculation about what the Companions had planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Herald Mage

"Van!" Despite his lack of corporeal vocal cords,Tantras's voice was hoarse with disuse. "I thought the next thing I saw would be the Companions' Field. What are you doing here?"

"I have something to tell you Tran, before you go back. Taver thought I shouldn't, but Yfandes convinced him. It's about your Chosen." A hazy image of pale, black-haired boy formed in the mist. 

"Oh Van," Tantras sighed, "one of yours?" 

"Hardly the only one, but there's more." Vanyel stretched a ghostly hand towards the haze, and Tantras saw the boy's Gift flare. "It's the Mage Gift, Tran. He's got it. As much potential as I ever had, although he won't be as powerful as I was unless he's blasted open. But more than Valdemar has seen since I came to Sorrows. You'll have to be on guard until he learns to shield, Tran. And you'll need to be careful during his training. I don't know who'll be teaching by then, but they'll have to be careful, about his shields. Lean on their Companion if you have to. And even if you don't have to. It can't be left to chance."

"I'll make sure, Van. It doesn't look like a difficult job. I imagine they still want to keep the Palace in one piece. But will that be enough?"

"No." Vanyel hesitated, "Tran, I'm so grateful that you'll be his friend, like you were mine, but you'll only be with him for a while. If you can, get him to K'Treva. My name will still get him help there. But you know the risks, Tran. Keep him alive as best you can. If we have to, Rolan and I can manage him in the Forest, while he's learning. It won't be easy, but we might be able to give Elspeth a Herald-Mage for her Queen's Own."

Tantras's form flicked, briefly, from man to horse and back. "I know the risks, Van. But what if it fails? You know better than anyone how many children we lost to Leareth. What if I can't protect him?" 

"Keep him out of foreign hands. Inside Valdemar's protections, he may have enough power to call a Final Strike, even if he isn't trained at all. Outside the borders, I don't know what he'll be able to do. Untrained, in the hands of an enemy, he could be Valdemar's destruction. You have to prevent it, Tantras, at all costs. Even his life." 

Tantras was more horse than man, now. He pawed the ground. "We take all their lives when we Choose them, Van. I'll do everything in my power to keep him in one piece until Rolan comes for him."

Vanyel wrapped his arms around Tran's shoulders. "Thank you, Tran," he wiped his tears on the graceful white neck, and they walked together out of the Havens.


End file.
